Transformers (film)
Transformers is a 2007 American Science fiction action film based on the cartoon of the same name. The film, which combines computer animation with live-action, is directed by Michael Bay, with Steven Spielberg serving as executive producer. It is the first installment of the live-action Transformers film series. It stars Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a teenager who gets caught up in a war between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons, two factions of alien robots who can disguise themselves by transforming into everyday machinery. The Autobots intend to use the AllSpark, the object that created their robotic race, in an attempt to rebuild Cybertron and end the war while the Decepticons desire control of the AllSpark with the intention of using it to build an army by giving life to the machines of Earth. Transformers is the first entry in a movie saga which still runs to this day with three sequels Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Transformers: Age of Extinction. Despite the mixed reception from critics, whose main focus of criticism was the focus on human characters, the film was highly well received and earned over $700 million at the box office. Plot Long ago the AllSpark gave life to the Transformers and their home-planet Cybertron, but a power hungry Transformer named Megatron sought the power of the AllSpark for his own uses and began a war which ravaged the planet and the race was divided into two factions: Autobots, the good guys, and Decepticons, the bad guys, but the war resulted in the AllSpark being ejected into space where it would crash on Earth in 10,000 BC. As the Autobots searched distant space Megatron followed the cube to Earth but was frozen in the ice, until he was discovered by Captain Witwicky in 1897, whose glasses Megatron infused the location of the AllSpark into but also warped Witwicky's mind and became plagued by symbols. In 1913 a group of people called "first seven" found the cube and formed Sector 7, a government group dedicated to researching alien activity on Earth and hunting down those presumed to be a threat. 110 years later, 2007, Witwicky's descended Sam Witwicky obtained possession of the glasses which he tried to sell on eBay so he could get money to buy a car to impress Mikeala Banes. Cast Humans *Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky *Tyrese Gibson as Robert Epps *Josh Duhamel as William Lennox *Anthony Anderson as Glen Witmann *Megan Fox as Mikeala Banes *Rachael Taylor as Maggie Masden *John Turturro as Seymour Simmons *Jon Voight as John Keller *Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky *Julie White as Judy Witwicky Transformers Autobots *Optimus Prime voiced by Peter Cullen *Jazz voiced by Darius McCrary *Ratchet voiced by Robert Foxworth *Ironhide voiced by Jess Harnell *Bumblebee voiced by Mark Ryan (briefly) Decepticons *Megatron voiced by Hugo Weaving *Starscream voiced by Charlie Alder *Barricade also voiced by Jess Harnell **Frenzy voiced by Reno Wilson *Brawl/"Devastator" *Bonecrusher voiced by Jim Woods *Blackout **Scorponok AllSpark mutations *Nokia-bot *Car wheel-bot *Dispensor *X-Box-bot Transformers References Real-world References Trivia *This is the first Live Action Transformers movie ever. *This is the only movie where Bumblebee properly speaks. *This is currently the only movie where Megatron/Galvatron has been the primary antagonist. Category:Films